Problem: $\dfrac{5}{7} \times 4 = {?}$
Explanation: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{7} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 4}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{20}{7}$